


【堂良】派对赞歌第零号

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 就好像他真的很爱我一样。
Relationships: Zhou Jiuliang/Meng Hetang
Kudos: 10





	【堂良】派对赞歌第零号

我本来不想来这里的。

京城郭少的局，递一张请柬是郭少做人周全还乐意给周家个面子。于郭少于京城，周家早是个无足轻重棋子。多一人不多少一人不少，何苦去了给人添麻烦。

可老头子不觉得，喊我必须赴会，与郭少共叙同窗情谊。他心有不甘，我明白。于是我点头应下，找个地方吹冷气或许也不赖。

相比学生时代，郭少清减了许多。见了我他愣了半刻，随即迎上来与我握手寒暄，恍惚间还与念书时同样。只是大暑天气，他的手却冰凉。于是我说，手怎么这样凉，年纪轻轻该注意身子，家中有一祖方，改日抓了药送你调理。

他笑笑，说没事，屋里空调冷。九良你穿得少，待会喝几杯暖身子。今天哥们请客，要玩得尽兴。

他亲自引我坐进卡座，又说他先有事要忙，过会再回来，老同学相见不容易，今天要好好叙旧。说罢他冲我露出个很抱歉的笑容，然后转身走开往楼上去，背影消失在某个房间门口。很快有服务生上酒。我尝了一口，很烈，我不喜欢。我绝少喝酒，夜店也从未来过：这是我第一次踏足这种场所。

人很快挤满了整间屋子，可我依旧一个人坐在卡座。这气氛我并不熟悉。有点冷，我抽了张面巾纸，用完的面巾纸揉成团扔在玻璃台子上，一切事物都将向熵增方向发展，夏天夜晚和京城圈层都是如此。

音乐和冷气都过分了，头疼的老毛病找上来。我皱着眉往音乐方向看。其实我不能理解他们在舞池里做什么，他们的快乐与我相隔一个世界，尴尬得我浑身冰凉。郭少没回来，他也不会回来的，我知道。

这时候舞池里摔出一个人来，不偏不倚砸在我身边。哥们儿，有打火机吗，借个火。他说。

陌生人声音很好听，语气里是醉汉充满自信的自来熟，倒是不讨厌。可能因为他身上香水气味盖掉酒精味道，还挺不错。他温热皮肤与我身体相贴，几乎激起我鸡皮疙瘩。我一边掏出火机，一边试图与他分开些距离。

打火机递过去时我的手被一把攥住。他的手温暖又干燥，若不是陌生人几乎令人眷恋。帮我点下烟呗，哥们儿。他看着我说，喝得有点，有点多，你帮帮我。

他是醉了吗，我不知道。但我知道我没法拒绝他。他有双明亮的眼睛，笑起来的时候苹果肌很饱满，很好看甚至过分好看。我想起来，他走进来时似乎有不少人向他打招呼，那时候他脸上也挂着笑，但好像又与此时此刻不那么一样。而他依旧用那双眼睛看着我，我能如何呢。我叹口气，打了火给他点烟。

怎么不喝酒也不蹦迪。他把烟放进嘴里，深深吸一口又吐出烟圈来。朦朦胧烟气里他问我话。我不知道如何答，不太想露怯，却也不想说谎。我总觉得他能看出来人说谎。他有双明亮的眼睛。

没喝过也没蹦过，我低声说，回答变成埋进音乐声里的鸵鸟。果不其然他微笑问我，哥们儿你说啥，太吵了我没听清。

于是我凑近他冲他耳朵喊，没——意——思。

他笑得更开心了，拍着胸脯向我保证要带着我。而我真的相信了。他递我一只气球，似乎有什么东西咔哒一声脱节向未知的方向去。一切事物都将向熵增的方向发展。

他拽着我挤进人群里，对我说找个节奏想咋来就咋来。我看着他随着音乐扭动身体，自如的样子如同他是这里的统治者。于是我学着他的样子摇摆。闭上眼放空大脑忘记自己忘记一切。他的手与我握在一起，我把手指插进他指缝。

总有一时他会丢下我，但这一刻我抓着他呢。

散场是何时我已经不知道。只觉得站在空荡荡马路上前夜桩桩件件仿佛已远隔海角天涯。舞池里迷幻灯光在视网膜上残留，音乐仍振动着耳膜。郭少未曾回来过，如我所想。然而我并非独自一人。整个人挂在他身上，我尽情地把酒气呼在他脖颈耳畔。暑气散去微凉夜风里，他手臂揽住我肩膀。

他领我去开房，从牛仔裤兜里翻我证件，手指隔着薄薄布料蹭在我大腿上。我乖乖站在人像采集器前露出八颗牙齿，某种虚妄的快乐把我卷上云端。

门被关上，我被推在门上。脊背和后脑撞在门板，有点痛，但他没在意，我也没空在意。他几乎扑上来吻我，来得像洪水猛兽。我闭上眼睛，舌头蛇一样钻进来，柔软灵活，与蛇不同是一分炽热。

我从未被亲吻过，我也不知道和陌生人做爱是对是错。他与我分开时我几乎喘不过气。我们额头抵在一起，他拿手臂环住我，姿势亲密至极。你可以拒绝我，他在我耳边轻声说。

但我不想拒绝他，我也不能拒绝他。

于是我学着他的样子抱住他。

他似乎很喜欢摸我，把手顺着我衣服下摆伸进来，在我皮肉上肆虐。我有点紧张。他似乎看出来，俯身来吻我。与进门时不同，这一次他吻得很慢。我不知道什么是爱，但我觉得他这样吻我，就好像是他真的很爱我一样。我说不出什么感觉，至少现在我喜欢他这样吻我。

他让我放松点，说话时候脸上挂着堪称和煦的漂亮微笑。我想说你笑的样子真好，但想一想又没讲。我知道他不爱我，我不想让自己看起来像是爱上了他一样。

他咬了我一口，有点疼。

我看见他赤裸的身体，雪白皮肤与精干肌肉。他扭身去拿什么东西，我看见他肩胛骨中间青蓝色的八方转运轮，一行经文顺着脊椎刺下去，绵延成一条勾魂索，勾得我移不开眼。他把嘴唇按在我身上，脸埋进我胸口。我手指停在他脊椎上，去摸那条纹身。

做爱原来是这样的吗。我感到什么东西往下身去，胀得我发痛，而又有什么往头顶冲，和酒精一起把脑子搅得昏昏沉沉。还有一些东西在血管里横冲直撞。他的手在我下身揉弄，缓慢地，温柔地，只是渐渐就变成不耐烦与不满足，于是我只能开口叫他。哥，我喊他。

怎么了。他在明知故问，手上动作停也没停。我不想说，可他非要让我说。他说周航，航航，你有什么要的，得跟哥说啊。

他叫我航航。像个真正的哥哥一样。他只是看了我的证件，我明白，可真的很久很久没人这样叫我。他们叫我九良，周九良，是踏进奔流社会用的姓名。周航被人遗忘了好久，忘在昏暗的阴冷的祖宅里，而今夜又有人想起这名字来。他唤我周航。

他拉开我胳膊来吻我眼睛，手指拉掉内裤，带着黏稠液体插进我身体。

不由自主地，我发出一声叹息。

那样的东西居然真的能插进身体里去。我有些怕，叫出一声，可实在是觉得有些没出息。好深，太深了。真的。身体在努力适应着，那感觉过分鲜明，连血管的跳动仿佛都一直爬进脑子里。会坏的。我对他说，我没弄过。

他一边顶我一边吻我，舌头卷过我脸颊。哥帮你。他一遍遍向我保证着，不要怕。

我紧紧地抱住他，他笑起来，用他的手牵住我的手，带着我去摸那里。没事的，你看，他说，我们很合适。

他放开我的手，更加用力地顶进来，仿佛要把我的灵魂一块从身体里顶出去。

之后我们都再没讲话。我不知还能讲什么，没有思维分给语言。看起来温柔的人这一刻又凶又狠，终于让我觉得不愧是郭少的座上宾。快感和疲劳在大脑里一同过载，仿佛我陷入一场深不见底的坠落。

我射在他手里。他也射出来。我喘息着抱住他。

你开心吗。他问我。

我好开心。我说。可是我好累。是真的，我累得睁不开眼睛。

他从我身体里抽出来，但还压在我身上，从床头柜抽出面巾纸，在我下身缓慢地细致地擦拭。接着他像是要下床去，本能让我抓住他手腕。他要走了，脑子告诉我，他终于要丢下你了。

哥，别走。我只能说，别走。

可不可以晚一点离开，让这一点快乐与温柔和虚情假意再多停留一点点。

我在呢。他叹口气，回到床上来搂住我。

我还不知道，不知道你叫什么。我问他。

孟鹤堂，我叫孟鹤堂。他慢慢地一字一字答。

我一定听说过他名字，但此刻我只是一字字重复。孟。鹤。堂。这名字真好听。

我记住了。我说。

他没做声，只是更紧地搂住了我，就好像他真的很爱我一样。


End file.
